


Tartan Shock

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: hpcon_envy, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus





	Tartan Shock

 

“Sir? There's a woman here to see you. She says it's important and that she's an old friend of your mother's.” 

Mycroft sighed. He had been expecting this. “Dark hair in a severe style? Some sort of tartan about her?” 

“Yes, sir.”  

“Send her in.”  

Mummy's friend Minerva. Mycroft had met her once in his childhood, and she had been scary. She had even inspired Sherlock to behave, and that was a near-impossible feat. 

Still, he was a grown man now, no need to fear a sour-faced spinster.  

“Mycroft Holmes. You've grown,” she said in her soft Scots burr.  

“Ms McGonagall. I should hope so, I think it's been thirty years since we've met. You, however, haven't changed a bit.” And it was true – but for a few strands of silver in Minerva's dark hair, she looked much the same.  

Minerva sniffed. “Far more silver in my hair these days. Your mother was one of my favorite students, it's a shame neither you nor your brother had the aptitude.”  

Scowling, Mycroft replied, “Mummy's disappointment in having two Muggle children is well-known.” 

“Not to hear her talk. She's very proud of both you and Sherlock. In any case, I'm here to enlist your assistance. You see, my world is still recovering from a nasty civil war, and we'd like to set up an exchange program between some of the best and brightest of our government and yours.” 

“Do you have any idea what you're asking? You risk the exposure of your entire world,” hissed Mycroft. “I can't have witches and wizards with their wands and weird clothes traipsing around government affairs!" 

Minerva simply raised an eyebrow and calmly indicated her tasteful Muggle skirt suit. “Not a problem with these young people. Most of them are Muggle-born to begin with, they'll be discreet. For example, did you know your Anthea is a witch?” 

“Nonsense, her background was cross-checked very thoroughly,” Mycroft said confidently.  

“If you're sure, dear,” Minerva replied.  

Mycroft wasn't at all sure now. Is that why Mummy had approved so when he hired Anthea?  

“Anthea, come in a moment,” he called through the intercom.  

“Yes, Mr Holmes? Is there anything I can fetch for you or Prof— er, Ms McGonagall?”  

Minerva smiled. “Old habits die hard, don't they, Anthea? Don't fret. Did you know Mycroft's mother is a witch, too?” 

“I did! How is Hogwarts, Professor?”  

Mycroft sat back in his chair, fully discomfited.  

“Much recovered from the war and better every year. But would you be a love and get a message to your classmate at Downing Street? Mycroft needs convincing of my new project.”  

“Of course, Professor! Or is it Headmistress now?” Anthea asked slyly.  

“Such cheek – it is Headmistress – but you may call me Minerva.” 

Anthea grinned and went back to her desk to send her message. 

“Now, Mycroft, this program I'm trying to get under way will benefit you as well..." 

Mycroft couldn't hear a thing. He was in shock. His own assistant turned traitor, his mother sending her scary old teacher after him, and having to deal with the Wizarding world on top of it was too much for one man to bear. He did the prudent thing and nodded at everything Minerva suggested. He was too smart to argue with three women when he knew he would only lose.

 


End file.
